The present invention relates to a child seat to be installed on a seat in a vehicle.
The child seat is integrally formed of a seat portion on which buttocks of a child are put, and a back portion to which a back of the child leans.
A conventional child seat has been fixed to a seat in a vehicle by a webbing of a seat belt device for an adult. In case the child seat is fixed to the seat by the webbing as described above, the webbing has to be pulled out to fix the child seat and passed through or hooked on predetermined portions. Thus, fixing of the child seat has been troublesome. Also, since the child seat is bulky, it requires a great labor for carrying the child seat into a cabin of the vehicle.
European Patent Publication EP 841209A1 discloses that a receiving portion formed of rods provided on left and right sides of a seat in a car is provided, and a child seat is detachably mounted on the receiving portion. The child seat includes two vertical members extending rearwards, and forward ends of the vertical members are provided with engaging portions engaging the receiving portion. On the left and right sides of the child seat, arms are provided to rotate in the front and rear directions, and the arms are adapted to abut against a seat back of the seat in the car to thereby prevent the child seat from being floated.
In EP 841209A1, since the child seat is integrally formed as a whole, its bulk and weight are large, so that great labors are required for bringing the child seat in and out the car and fixing the child seat to the seat.
An object of the present invention is to provide a child seat which can be extremely simply fixed to a seat in a vehicle. Another object of the invention is to provide a child seat which can be easily carried.